


Meet-Cute

by darling_pet



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Innuendo, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You run into Cassie, the girl you babysit for occasionally, and meet her dad for the first time.





	Meet-Cute

“(Y/N), (Y/N)!”

A little girl’s voice comes from behind as you walk out of your favourite coffee shop. It’s Cassie Lang. The young girl you babysit from time to time for her mother, Maggie, who lives next door. Cassie is the sweetest, funniest, and most imaginative little girl you’ve probably ever met. She runs up to hug you.

“Cassie!” you greet her. “How’s my favourite superheroine?”

“Superheroine?” A man catches up to her. “Hi, I’m Scott - Cassie’s dad.” Scott shakes your hand. Oh wow, and if there was ever a competition for the most charming smile, someone should just call that off right now.

“Daddy, this is (Y/N),” Cassie tells her father, “she knows all about superheroes!”

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far,” you blush at the compliment (and maybe the attractive dad in front of you), “but I like to do my research. The Avengers are a compelling and dynamic team… when they’re not pitted against each other. I’m fascinated with them.”

“Yeah? Who uh, who’s your favourite?” Scott asks strangely, yet interested while shifting in place, “Do you happen to like any of the recent guys? Just curious.”

“That’s a tough one, obviously,” you say thoughtfully, “I mean, Cap is pretty cool.”

“Cap! _Yes_!” he exclaims. “You call him that, too. I call him that. But yeah, Cap is very cool. Actually, I met him once.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, nice guy. So, uh, what do you think of that _Ant-Man_?”

“Ant-Man? Oh, I really like him,” you confess, “His suit is unlike anything I’ve seen before. Shame about the mask - I like when you can see who the hero is. But I love his whole _small_ thing.”

“ _Small thing_? Would you necessarily call it a ‘small thing’?”

You laugh at the innuendo and Scott smiles wider. Cassie, meanwhile, alternates her gaze between you both. You don’t want to potentially embarrass yourself in front of Scott with further ramblings of superheroes and have him think you’re some deranged ‘cape-chaser,’ so you try to find an out.

“Well, I better get going,” you say, then crouch down a bit to level with Cassie, “it was totally awesome seeing you, Cassie.” You give her a fist-bump before standing back up. “And it was _very_ nice to meet you, Scott.”

You turn to leave, but his voice interrupts your leave.

“Hey, (Y/N), I apologize if this is too forward, but could I get your number? You know, for babysitting? Or dinner? Or if dinner isn’t appropriate, then just for Cassie. She really likes you.”

“I do!” the youngster agrees.

You smile. “And… do you like me, too, Scott?”

_Where did that come from?_

Cassie makes an “ooh” noise and oh goodness, so much for not embarrassing yourself.

“Let’s have dinner, and we’ll find out for sure,” he replies smoothly.

“Well, how can I say no to that? Hand me your phone.” Scott does so and you program your phone number into his contacts, adding a flirtatious wink emoji beside your name. Might as well go all out on this flirting thing.

“Talk to you later,” you say, handing back Scott’s device and giving them both a little wave as you leave down the sidewalk.

“Nice one, Daddy!” you can hear Cassie say excitedly.

“Peanut, shh!”


End file.
